The invention relates to a coupling for connecting two components conveying a medium, in particular for the connection of a washing-liquid pipe in a motor vehicle to another component, with a first coupling part and with a second coupling part which can be connected to the first coupling part and with a catching element, comprising catching noses, for holding the second coupling part on the first coupling part, the catching element being of C-shaped design in cross section.
Such couplings are frequently used in modern windshield cleaning systems of motor vehicles and are known from practical applications. In these couplings, the second coupling part is as a rule prestressed by the catching element against an inner edge of the first coupling part which is in most cases of pot-shaped design. The catching noses pass through the first coupling part in cutouts and engage behind a shoulder of the second coupling part. In this connection, the catching element is designed as a plane part ring and, for example, punched out of spring steel.
In the known coupling, it is disadvantageous that the catching element is very difficult to grip. In most cases, therefore, a lug is fastened to the outside of the catching element, to which lug a tool can be applied. However, this lug often leads to damage to lines and cables which rub against it. Furthermore, a tool is necessary for removing the catching element.
The problem underlying the invention is that of designing a coupling of the type referred to in the introduction in such a manner that it is as simple as possible to assemble and damage to adjacent components is reliably prevented.
According to the invention, this problem is solved by virtue of the fact that the catching element has a shell with a height designed for gripping with fingers.
By virtue of this design, the catching element can be gripped by hand in the sleeve region. It is therefore possible to dispense with a lug for gripping the catching element. Owing to the invention, a tool is not required for disconnecting the coupling. Since, owing to the invention, the catching element needs no lug, damage to lines and cables rubbing along the catching element is reliably avoided. Another advantage of the coupling according to the invention is that the direction for disengaging the catching element is freely selectable, since the shell can be gripped over virtually the entire circumference, whereas the lug of the known coupling extends over only a part area of the circumference. This leads, in particular in the case of a coupling used in a motor vehicle, to great simplification of mounting, since very little construction space is in most cases available here. Furthermore, the shell has especially great stability in comparison with a flat part ring, so that the catching element can be manufactured from a very cost-effective material. For gripping with the fingers, the shell can have a height of, for example, roughly 10 mm.
The catching noses could, for example, be arranged close to the end side of the shell. According to an advantageous development of the invention, distortion or twisting of the catching element during mounting on the coupling pieces can be avoided if the catching noses are arranged in a central region of the catching element.
According to another advantageous development of the invention, the catching element can be pre-assembled with the first coupling piece to form a unit if the catching noses have ramps facing in the mounting direction of the second coupling part on their free ends. For connection of the coupling parts, the second coupling part can simply be inserted into the first coupling part until the catching element snaps behind the shoulder of the second coupling part.
According to another advantageous development of the invention, a contribution is made to further reducing the risk of damage to components rubbing against the catching element if the catching element has chamfers on each of its end sides.
According to another advantageous development of the invention, a contribution is made to further simplifying the gripping of the catching element if the catching element has grip grooves or grip knobs on its outside.
According to another advantageous development of the invention, demounting of the catching element is especially simple if the catching noses, seen in a cross section of the catching element, are of continuously tapering design. By virtue of this, the catching element can simply be rotated for its demounting. The catching noses slide into the cutouts of the first coupling part and in doing so bend the shell open.
According to another advantageous embodiment of the invention, a contribution is made to further simplifying the demounting of the catching element if the cutouts have a funnel shape in a cross section of the first coupling part. By virtue of this design, the cutouts and the catching noses have ramps bearing against one another facing in the direction of rotation of the catching element.
The coupling according to the invention proves to be especially cost-effective if the catching element is made of plastic. The stability necessary for the prestressing can be produced by suitable selection of the shape and the dimensions of the catching element.
Numerous embodiments of the invention are possible. To further clarify its basic principle, one of these is described below and illustrated in the drawing, in which